goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Goes Viral
PJ videotapes Charlie when she is being funny and puts the video on the internet. The popularity of the video puts the Duncans on TV. Meanwhile, Teddy meets Spencer's parents Paul and Linda and is impressed by their relaxing home in comparison to the Duncans' messy home. But when they insult Teddy's family for their embarrassing performance on TV, she belches to explain she is like them. Episode Summary PJ makes a new video about Charlie and while he is filming, Charlie farts. The video becomes a hit and they prepare for a news reporter to come to their house to do a story on them. Teddy doesn't want to be shown on television because she is embarrassed by her family. Teddy starts going to Spencer's house frequently because she loves his intelligent and sophisticated parents. While Teddy is over at Spencer's house, his parents also makes Teddy some toast points and it has salmon and dill. see the rest of the Duncans on the news. Teddy's family members act in a ridiculous manner (including Teddy's mom, who tries to take all the attention away from the reporter) and Spencer's parents laugh at them. Seeing that Teddy is mortified, Spencer tells his parents to stop mocking the Duncans. His parents can't believe Teddy is related to the people they are watching on television, until Teddy accidentally lets out two loud burps. Though embarrassed by belching in front of others, the faux pas helps Teddy realize she can't deny who she is or where she comes from. She then confesses to being related to the people on the news and even openly admits to frequently sweating, farting and burping. Spencer's parents apologize for making fun of Teddy's parents. Teddy forgives them and understands that they didn't realize those were her family members. Back at home, Teddy makes her daily video for Charlie and tells her she will one day realize the whole world watch her pass gas as an infant. While joking about Charlie's video, Teddy accidentally farts, causing her to blush and say "Oops..." before quickly turning off the camera. End Credits Bob is playing a guitar, Charlie is playing with a Rubix Cube, and Teddy is painting fruit. Amy comes out of the kitchen ringing a bell to say that they are having coq au vin with white asparagus, until she realizes she's wearing her afternoon pearls. Gabe comes out of the kitchen after setting the table, then PJ enters out of the backyard, where hee groomed and fed the horses. Charlie farts and the whole family titters, then Bob exclaims that Charlie must have been full of beans. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was watched by 4.3 million viewers. Production Information International Premieres *January 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Teddy and Spencer try to have a conversation but they constantly get interrupted. (Study Date) * The second episode using the parody of The Empire Strikes Back. (Wentz's Weather Girls) Allusions *Spencer's parents, Paul and Linda, refers to Paul McCartney and Linda Eastman. Paul McCartney was a former Beatle who married Linda Eastman in 1969, who helped Paul write his music or it could be a coincidence *The Duncans speak in Receive Pronunciation throughout the end credits. This would happen to be a stereotypical trait about British people being posh Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars * Shane Harper as Spencer *Maurice Godin as Paul *Stacey Travis as Linda *Ryun Yu as Rick Coleman References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes